


Pastel King; Scorpius Malfoy

by orphan_account



Series: Emo Phase Albus/ Pastel!Scorpius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (A continuation of "Albus Potter's Emo Phase" but you can read this without reading the first part!)
Pastel!Scorpius and the Malfoy's!Featuring Draco Malfoy as the best dad, and Lucius Malfoy as the worst!





	Pastel King; Scorpius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous fanfic: "Albus Potter's Emo Phase", so it'll make more sense if you've read that first, but you can read this without it as long as you know that Albus made Scorpius look like and emo and paints his nails black!
> 
>  
> 
> Update: autumnhearth very kindly made edits on this to make it better, so enjoy the new and improved version of this story courtesy of her!

When everyone is called down for dinner, Lily is the first to spot Scorpius' nail polish. Albus was ready to fight her if she said anything mean about it because he's a boy, but she actually said that it suited him and that he should wear it more often, although black maybe isn't his colour.  
Scorpius thanked her and smiled. Albus was relieved (although he was always ready to fight someone for Scorpius no matter what).

After dinner, Lily offered to take Scorpius' nail polish off and repaint his nails in a different colour. Scorpius only agreed after Albus took a picture then told him he could take off the emo attire if he wanted. So Lily took her brother's Scorpius by the arm and pulled him into her room.

"Al, you're not allowed in my room: girls only!" Lily called, slamming her door. A sign with the words "girls only" swung on the nail it was hung up on.

If there was a muffled protest of "I'm a boy" from Scorpius, it was drowned out by James shouting "Al, help me with the dishes!"

_________________________________

In Lily's room, Scorpius picked a pale blue for his nails as Lily gave him eye make up removal wipes for his eyeliner.

"My brother isn't very good at this."

"I think he is."

"Good. I'm glad you think that. It just shows that you're as crazy about him as he is about you."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"Look. I don't care if you two are actually as heavily crushing on each other as Rose says you are, but Albus will never shut up about you, and he probably thinks the sun shines out of your butt. He's always going on about how good you are at this thing and how amazing you are, so at least you care about him enough to be blind to the fact he isn't good at some things as he thinks he is. Because he sure cares about you that much."

"Oh. I... I didn't know that Albus spoke about me a lot..."

"He hardly talks about anything else. Other hand."

"I talk about him too... to my dad. Dad always says 'I used to come back from Hogwarts and tell your grandparents about how annoying Harry Potter was being. And I understand why my father was so irritated by it, now that I have my own son who won't shut up about a Potter!'"

 

Lily laughs and they chat until she's finished with his nails. She also notices that Scorpius didn't once deny her claims that he had a crush on Albus. When Scorpius stands to return to Albus' room, Lily tells him to sit down again because he's far too tall for her to see the top of his head, and she finds a bent, pink flower crown from a music festival she went to with Ginny last year and places it into Scorpius' hair.

"Aww! You look cute! Now go see my brother and get him to say so too!"

"Thanks, Lily!"

"No problemo! And, hey, if you ever need to talk to someone that isn't Albus- maybe you need to talk about Albus- you can talk to me, alright?"

"I'll remember that, thank you!"

"It's fine, now go see Albus. It's been about 20 minutes and you'll both start going crazy if I keep you apart any longer!"

 

Albus likes Scorpius' nails- and his crown- and as Lily predicted, Albus said Scorp looked "really cute", but there was a lot more blushing involved between both boys when Albus said it.

_________________________________

Scorpius insisted on giving the flower crown back to Lily, but by the time he went back to Malfoy Manor his nails were still blue. He wasn't sure how Draco would react.

 

"What's that on your nails, Scorpius?" Draco asked at dinner that evening.  
 "Um. Well. Albus' sister painted my nails."  
 "That was nice of her," his father mused. "It's started to come off a bit, perhaps we can buy you some nail polish of your own if you'd like?"

"Really? I'd like that a lot! It would be really cool!"

_________________________________

 

Scorpius was revelling in the feeling of acceptance; but like all good things, his positive mood had to come to an end. That end came with a visit from Lucius and Narcissa the next day.

The friendly visit from Grandma and Grandfather ended up the same way as 70% of Scorpius' visits from his Malfoy grandparents go: with Draco and Lucius shouting at each other- usually because Lucius disapproved of something Scorpius had done and Draco not standing for his son being treated badly.

 

"Scorpius," said Lucius sternly, "have you got nail polish on?"

Scorpius pulled a face like a rabbit caught in the headlights and stuttered "I- just a little bit. Albus' sister-"

"Draco, what have I told you about letting him spend time with the Potter's?" Lucius spat harshly, as if 'Potter' was an unforgivable curse.

"I don't care, Father. Albus Potter is Scorpius' best friend and they wanted to see each other! And don't you dare say one bad thing about Scorpius' nails, I think he looks lovely!"  
 "I will say one thing: I don't care how Scorpius looks, but it seems you've failed at raising a son; you've raised some sort of girly fag."  
 "Lucius do not speak to our grandson like that!" shouted Narcissa.  
 "GET OUT!" Draco roared. "I don't care what pitiful apology you're going to offer, just get out!"  
 "Draco, dear," Narcissa interceded, "your father di-"  
 "He meant it. He knew exactly what he was doing and I will not stand for anyone making my son feel bad!"  
 "Dad, i-" Scorpius started to say.  
 "It's not fine, your grandfather is leaving!" Draco declared.

 

This extended into a 10 minute argument with raised voices and sharp tongues between the two Malfoy men. Scorpius' Grandma took him to stand outside to keep him away from it, but promised to return if they saw any flashes of magic from the lounge window.

 

"Was it like this all the time when Dad was my age?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"Oh Merlin, no!" Narcissa laughed. "Your dad was far too scared of your grandfather when he was fifteen. Although... When your dad was fifteen there was a lot more happening. We were... different then."

"Yeah. I forgot, sorry."

"Don't apologise, you may be the only one here with blue nails, but you're also the only one here without a dark mark. At your age, your dad was halfway through earning his."

"Then why does Grandfather care so much about my nails?"

"Because at that point in time, we were proud of our marks. Well, Lucius and I were, Draco only did it because he was told he'd be killed if he didn't."

"You don't need to talk about this, Grandma."

"I know, but you need to know that no matter how bad anyone makes you feel- especially your grandfather- that you are the best Malfoy to have lived in generations."

"But y-"

"Your grandfather has spent time in Azkaban- longer than he'll admit- and your father and I were also in jail for a few months. One of my sister's died in Askaban a few years ago- Bellatrix- and she was there for unspeakable things. Things I didn't even know she did."

"She was Delphini's mum."

"Voldemort's daughter? Yes, she was."

"Wait... I know we're having a serious talk, but does that mean Dephi's my cousin? She's your niece- wow, that's weird- so she's my... 3rd cousin? That's really weird. She tried to kill me! Well, she only tried to kill me to get to Albus, but still!"

"Hmm... How is Albus? You said you visited him for a few days?"

"Yeah! He's really good! I think it's silly, but he's really into this muggle music called "emo bands" and he made me dress up as one of them. He said I looked... Cool... But I think I just looked peculiar. He looks nice when he's dressed like them though, but he always- I mean. Nothing."

"That sounds lovely, dear! It's nice that you have such a good friend."

"He is! And I think I made friends with his sister too, she said that I can talk to her about anything if I wanted to. Lily's really nice as well."

"That's wonderful! There's one thing I don't understand though..."

"What's that?"

 

Scorpius was slightly worried that his Grandma would say something about the fact Albus is a Potter, or part Weasley. Narcissa was no where near as prejudiced as her husband, but she would still slip up from time to time.

 

"Oh, nothing... It's just- why do your eyes light up and your cheeks go pink when you're talking about Albus?"

 

Oh. That. Scorpius decided that this enquiry- no- accusation was almost as bad.

 

"I-I... Um. Well- I, it's-"

"It's just an observation, it seems familiar... Moving on- are there any nice boys or girls you like at Hogwarts?"

"Grandma!"

"Wait, I've got it! The look on your face when you talk about Albus reminds me of the first time your father told us about a young Astoria Greengrass in the year below him in his finishing school in France!"

"Grandma..."

 

Scorpius' face went red and Narcissa tried winking at him, but he just laughed out loud at her attempt.

 

"Oh Scorpius, I know all about your Albus."

"He's not my Albus!"

"Is he not?"

We're not boyfriends!"

"Do you want to be?"

"...Maybe"

 

Just then, the door opened and Lucius Malfoy spilled out of the Manor like a storm cloud.

"Come then, Narcissa. We aren't welcome in our own home. And you- I don't care about you or your Potter 'boyfriend'. I'm glad you won't be able to continue my family name."

 

Narcissa quickly enveloped Scorpius in a hug.

 

"Oh Scorpius, don't listen to a word he says. I'll owl you soon. Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too Grandma."

_________________________________

Draco spent the next half hour telling Scorpius not to listen to what his grandfather has to say.  
Scorpius decides that he's not going to care, but he lets Draco buy him as much nail polish as he wants. The very next morning they go into a muggle shopping centre and buy ten pots of different coloured nail polish, although he prefers pastels, and a massive bottle of nail polish remover. Draco also catches Scorpius stealing glances at a flower crown similar to Lily's and buys him that too.

 

When they get home, Scorpius realises that it's actually really difficult to paint your right fingernails if you're not left handed, so his dad steps in and does it for him. Both Malfoy's had similar concentrating faces and they both stick their tongues out whilst painting.

 

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You're not just doing this because Grandfather isn't nice?"

"Of course not. I'm doing this because it makes you happy."

"Okay. Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about this so please tell me how I could make it better!


End file.
